


Papá, realmente quiero al perrito

by Aisxly



Series: Puzzle pieces [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Feels, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, dads!Klaine, married!klaine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisxly/pseuds/Aisxly
Summary: Este se desarrolla antes de la primera parte del verso, sobre el perrito que Tracy dibuja.Blaine desapareciendo en la tienda mientras Kurt se queda con su pequeña quien quiere con todas sus fuerzas aquel lindo perrito de peluche.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Puzzle pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932526
Kudos: 3





	Papá, realmente quiero al perrito

**Author's Note:**

> Wiii decidí hacerlo un pequeño verso y aquí está ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡  
> Ojala disfuten c:

―Papá, papá, ¿ya viste ese perrito de peluche? ¿No crees que es lindo?― Tracy le enseñó a Kurt mientras este la iba cargando en brazos. Estaban en una tienda desesperadamente buscando desde hace 5 minutos a Blaine quien había salido disparado por las cosas que comprar sin esperar a su esposo. No era una opción llamarle porque los dos habían dejado en casa sus celulares.

Kurt se rindió y decidió hacerle caso a su pequeña. De todas formas, no tardaría en darse cuenta que él era quien tenía la lista de compras, o al menos eso quería pensar.

― ¿Cual perrito linda? ―

―Ese papá, ¡el amarillo con los grandes ojos!― Le señaló con su pequeña manita y Kurt lo vio al instante. Realmente era muy lindo, era pequeño y como había dicho su hija, también tenía unos lindos ojos grandes. Sonrió al ver la inmensa similitud con su esposo.

― Sí bebé, es realmente bonito ¿quieres que nos quedemos en este pasillo para que veas los juguetes? Papi seguro no tardará en descubrir que no tiene idea de que comprar además de todo lo que se pone en su cabello.― Tracy asintió con una inmensa sonrisa dejando ver que dos de sus dientes de leche se habían caído, la bajo de sus brazos y ella corrió directamente al perrito.

―Papá no quiero ver más, ¡debo tener este! Es perfecto, le haría compañía a mi gatito de peluche y ambos podrían cuidarme por las noches.― Agarro el paquete en donde venía y lo abrazo. Kurt sintió una inmensa ternura y estaba a punto de decirle que se lo compraría pero recordó que en la semana le habían comprado una colección completa de dvd’s de Disney. No tenía problemas con darle a su hija lo que pedía, solo no quería consentirla mucho.

Se arrodillo frente a donde estaba parada Tracy e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

― Cariño sabes que me gustaría comprártelo pero hace algunos días también recibiste esas películas, ¿recuerdas?― Su pequeña asintió con una sonrisa triste, volviendo la mirada al perrito en sus brazos.― Espera a la próxima semana y juro que vendremos para llevarlo a casa. ― Le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa. Kurt espero miles de reacciones pero nunca la que sucedió después. Tracy comenzó a llorar.

― No se vale papá, yo he sido una niña muy buena ¡yo merezco el perrito! Lo necesitamos mi gatito y yo papá.―Lágrimas resbalaban de su cara y Kurt se sentía mal pero no quitaría su palabra. Ahora no quería que Tracy pensara que con un berrinche las cosas girarían a su favor.

―No bebé, no es no. Ya lo sabes, solo espera a la siguiente semana cariño o no te comprare entonces nada.― Sus manos peinaron sus rizos y limpiaron algunas lágrimas.

― ¡Papá pero mi gatito!― Le dijo su hija pero Kurt le negó con la cabeza. Tracy lo miro con enojo y tristeza.― ¡Entonces no quiero nada!― Se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en el piso con los brazos cruzados. Kurt estaba a punto de decir algo pero su esposo los vio desde el otro pasillo, acercándose con calma y grandes ojos brillantes hasta que vio a Tracy reprimiendo sollozos en el suelo.

―Bebé, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te caíste? ― Inquirió Blaine preocupado mientras revisaba a Tracy para ver si estaba lastimada. Cuando vio que no tenía nada miró a ambos pero ninguno habló. 

― ¿Kurt, qué pasó? ― Blaine atrajo a Tracy en sus brazos para cargarla y lo miro confundido. Pequeñas palabras dulces salían de su boca para consolar a su hija.

Kurt no quería ser el malo en esto, pero alguien tenía que ser duro con Tracy a veces y claramente ese no podía ser su esposo. Una vez mientras Blaine estaba regañando a Tracy por usar la toalla para limpiarse la boca cuando aun tenia pasta ella comenzó a llorar y Blaine se sintió tan culpable que le terminó dando helado de cenar. Si ahorita le decía lo que había pasado no dudaría un segundo en tratar de convencerlo para que le compraran el perrito y eso no pasaría, no después de cómo reaccionó su pequeña.

― Nada Blaine, solo un pequeño berrinche. ― Kurt se acercó a ellos y los envolvió en un abrazo que esperaba tranquilizara a Blaine y Tracy entendiera que lo sentía pero seguía siendo no. Su esposo se movió un poco con la intención de querer decir algo pero Kurt se retiró del abrazo antes de que palabras salieran de sus labios.

― ¿Qué tal si dejamos las compras para mañana?― Pregunto y miro a sus dos grandes amores. Tracy lo volteo a ver limpiándose algunas lágrimas mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su papá asintiendo lentamente. Blaine, como era de esperarse, siguió el ejemplo de su hija. Siempre la pondría primero a ella ante todo.

―Bueno, entonces vámonos a casa. Y ¿bebé?― Kurt dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Blaine y los guiaba para salir de la tienda.

― ¿Sí papá? ―

― ¿Qué pasa cariño?― Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo provocando una risa en los tres y luego una mirada confundida de su hija mientras los miraba a los dos.

―Le hablo a Tracy amor.― Kurt apretó su mano mientras la llevaba a sus labios para besarla. Blaine se sonrojo y le devolvió el gesto.

― ¿Qué ibas a decirme papá?―

― ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar galletas cuando lleguemos a casa? ― La volteo a ver y le dio una sonrisa para luego dejarle un pequeño beso en su cabello. Ella lo miró con ojos rojos y de nuevo le regaló aquella sonrisa en donde se notaba la falta de dos de sus dientes.

―Claro papá, ¿pero con chispas de chocolate?― Kurt río.

―Sí bebé, con chispas de chocolate. ― Blaine y Tracy se voltearon a ver con grandes ojos mientras planeaban de que formas harían las suyas. Reprimió una risa cuando escucho a su esposo decir que haría una con forma de pajarita y a Tracy que ella trataría de hacer un perrito. 

Kurt no quería ser el malo, pero no siempre era tan malo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (─‿‿─)♡


End file.
